EXO FANS?
by Baekzel
Summary: BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA ZELO MAGNAE B.A.P ADALAH SEORANG EXOTIC? Happy Anniversary For EXO. B.A.P x EXO. Yang EXOticBABY silahkan Baca. RNR jangan lupa / Oneshot *sambil push Up*


EXO FANS?

.

**AUTHOR BARU NIHw  
FANDOMKU EXOTIC BABY!^^  
WKWK.. INI BUAT ANNIVERSARY-NYA EXO, TAPI TELAT #PLAK!  
YESUNGDAH,  
JADI AKU BUAT AJA FFNYA^^  
HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**B.A.P x EXO **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Anniversary Buat EXO :D **

**EXO Milik Tuhan Dan Milik Saya **

**B.A.P Milik Tuhan Dan Milik Saya**

**#PLAK!**

**.**

**JUST A FANFICTION GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

[Zelo_POV]

"Kerja bagus semuanya, kalian benar benar bekerja keras," ujar seorang Lelaki yang garis wajahnya sudah nampak lebih tua dari kami. Well, perkenalkan, dia menenjer kami. Kami lebih sering memanggilnya 'menejer hyung,'. Yah, tak lain karena usia-nya yang lebih tua dari kami. "Kalian sangat cocok mendapat gelar Rookie grup, kali ini!" katanya lagi tetap memberi selamat.

"Ah, tidak juga, menejer hyung. Tanpa menejer hyung kami tak-kan bisa seperti ini. Lagipula, hyung sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali kali." ujar seorang pemuda disebelahku. Nah, kalau yang satu ini dia adalah leader kami.

"Jangan merendah Bang Yong guk! Kemenangan kali ini adalah usaha kalian! Bukan usaha hyung!" ujar menejer hyung seraya memukul pelan bahu yongguk hyung. Aku yang sebagai magnae-pun hanya terdiam dan menyimpulkan senyum manisku. Yah, itu pekerjaan magnae. Diam, menurut, dan berperilaku manis.

Ah ne, perkenalkan. Namaku Choi JunHong, atau nama panggung-ku adalah 'Zelo'. Aku adalah Magnae di grup-ku, B.A.P, kalian pasti tahu kan? Yah, semoga saja kalian mengenalnya..

Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi. Pekerjaan seorang magnae hanya diam, menurut, dan berperilaku manis. Yah, aku sedang mencobanya. Aku memang agak canggung dengan para hyungdeul-ku. Entah mengapa, oh karena mereka lebih tua, mungkin. Jadi, jika ada masalah, aku lebih suka berkonsultasi dengan menejer hyung ketimbang dengan hyungdeul-ku. Emnn- bukan canggung sih, lebih bisa dibilang dengan 'malu'. Di panggung aku dapat bersikap gagah dan sebagainya, tapi sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang magnae biasa yang malu malu pada hyungnya. Ah! Jangan membicarakan itu. Rahasiaku sebagai magnae terbongkar..

"Ah nde," ujar menejer hyung lagi. "Besok, aku akan pergi ke Kanada. Ada urusan penting. Jadi, kalian akan aku tinggal selama 2 hari."

"Bbbuuhhh!" Himchan hyung yang sedang minum-pun memuncratkan minumannya karena kaget mendengar perkataan dari menejernya itu. Dan alhasil, Youngjae-hyung yang kena getahnya. Lihat saja wajah youngjae hyung yang basah berkat semprotan manis dari si ulzzang manis B.A.P itu.

"Yakk! Himchan-hyung! Paboyaa!" ujar Youngjae hyung mulai mengumpat umpat kesal dan memberi death glare mengerikannya pada Himchan. Jongup hyung yang sedang memegang handuk-pun segera memberikan handuknya pada Youngjae hyung. Youngjae hyung hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Jongup yang sibuk membersihkan dirinya dari semprotan menjijikan ah tidak juga.. well, semprotan maut dari Himchan hyung. Sedangkan Menejer hyung? Oh tanpa disuruh pun dia sudah memarahi Himchan Hyung.

"Yak! Kim Himchan! Kau ini artis! Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu masih seperti ini eoh?! Ayo minta maaf pada Youngjae! Ppali!" perintah menejer hyung mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Sedangkan Himchan hanya cengar cengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Sedangkan Yongguk hyung? Dia hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya frustasi melihat kelakuan bocah bocah asuhan-nya(?) itu.

Aku hanya diam seraya terkikik geli di dalam hati. Well, hyungdeul-ku adalah orang orang yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja aku-nya yang terlalu pemalu. Gyaaa, Choi Junhong kau ini namja! Kenapa kau bisa pemalu seperti ini eoh!? Oh ya tunggu dulu, Menejer hyung akan pergi?! Eomo! Lalu aku harus berkonsultasi dengan siapa jika aku punya masalah eoh?! Huwee.. aku belum siap ditinggal Menejer hyung.

"Hyung, kenapa meninggalkan kami!? Kau tega eoh membiarkan kami selama 2 hari dengan jadwal yang tidak kami keta-"

"Selama 3 hari ini kalian akan libur, Kim himchan." potong Menejer hyung sebelum Himchan berucap kembali.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak. Sibuk dalam pikirannya masing masing. Terutama aku. Hei-hei.. kita? Akan libur? 3 hari? Apakah menejer hyung bercanda?!

"Se-Serius hyung?!" ulang Daehyun hyung yang sedari tadi diam saja. Menejer hyung tak menjawab, cukup satu anggukan darinya langsung membuat kami ber-enam berteriak kegirangan.

Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya kami dapat waktu untuk beristirahat juga.. huftt.. selama ini jadwal kami selalu padat, jika tidak kami akan pergi untuk latihan. Tapi sekarang? Libur? Oh sungguh ini mukjizat yang perlu disyukurii.. Terimakasihh tuhaann!

"Baiklah, itu mobil van kalian, seperti biasa kalian akan dipulangkan ke dorm, sudah sana pulang! Besok kalian libur bukan? Jangan lewatkan kesempatan," ujar Menejer hyung sambil menunjuk kearah mobil van berwarna hitam di depan kami. Kami-pun segera membungkukkan badan kami untuk berpamitan. Well, kami harus sopan kepada yang lebih tua. Dan menejer hyung hanya membalasnya dengan ulasan senyum dan anggukan pelan.

Kelima hyung-ku langsung berlari kearah mobil van. Sedang aku? Hemn, aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuucapkan pada Menejer hyung. Jadi kuputuskan untuk untuk berdiam sejenak dulu.

"Hyung, cepatlah pulang," ucapku pelan dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Menejer hyung hanya mengelus rambutku pelan dan tersenyum,

"Hyung saja belum pergi sudah kau suruh pulang. Waeyo magnae?" tanya menejer hyung seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"A-Aniyo.. jika aku ada masalah.. Aku harus bercerita pada siapa jika tak ada Menejer hyung?" tanyaku malu malu. Aku memainkan ujung jaketku. Sedangkan menejer hyung hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodohku itu.

"Kau punya Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae dan Jongup. Mereka semua adalah hyungmu, Zelo. Kau harus belajar untuk berani berbicara kepada mereka. Mau sampai kapan kau pemalu begini eoh?" ujar Menejer hyung sambil tersenyum hangat. "Hyungdeul-mu itu sangat baik dan ramah jika kau tahu. Kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan eoh? Mereka pasti siap untuk mendengar ceritamu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menunjukkan puppy eyes handalanku, "Benarkah?"

"Nde," ujar Menejer hyung sambil mengacak acak rambutku. "Sudah, ini sudah malam! Cepat naik, sebelum kau ditinggal oleh mereka!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, Gamsahamnidaa Menejer hyung. Bye byee!" kataku seraya berlari kearah mobil van yang sudah menantiku. Aku merasa senang. Entah mengapa, Mungkin benar apa yang menejer hyung katakan. Aku harus belajar berani kepada Hyungdeulku. Yah, semoga saja berhasil! Fighting Choi Junhong!

^EXO FANS^

[Author_POV]

Biipp Biipp Biipp..

Seorang pemuda manis berambut dark blue itu mulai mengerjabkan kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terkatup itu. Yah, dialah si malaikat kecil, Choi JunHong. Tangan mungilnya tak segan segan mengucek kedua kelopak matanya yang indah dan menutup mulutnya ketika ia kembali menguap. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia-pun menyendarkan punggungnya pada kepala kasur.

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya tangan mungil itu mengambil I-Phone yang tergeletak tak jauh dimana ia bersandar. Ia-pun segera melihat kelayar I-Phone. Pemuda manis itu langsung terlonjak kaget ketika membaca tulisan besar yang terpasang dengan kokohnya di layar iphonenya.

**'Sunday, 7 April 2013'**

"KYYAAAAAAA!" teriaknya kencang dan membuat seisi dorm kaget karena teriakannya. Sontak Yongguk yang masih membersihkan kamar mandi, Himchan yang masih mencuci sepatu, Youngjae yang tengah masak, Daehyun yang sibuk memperbaiki radio, dan Jongup yang sedang mandipun segera berlari berbondong bondong kekamar sang magnae mereka.

"CHOI JUNHONG!? APA YANG TERJADI!?" Yongguk, yang bernotabane sebagai leader alias appa langsung berlari kearah Zelo dan menggendongnya dengan hebatnya. Sedang sang umma hanya memutar bola matanya tak suka—well, sang umma Himchan adalah tipikal orang pencemburu yorobun.

Sedangkan Jongup yang dari kamar mandi-pun sudah siap dengan 2 ciduk yang penuh dengan air, "KEBAKARANNYA MANA ZELO?! MANA APINYA!?"

Daehyun yang memiliki suara 8 oktaf pun segera berteriak, "TOLONGG! TOLONGG!" dan diikuti oleh ketuk-ketukan panci yang dibawa oleh Youngjae.

Zelo yang melihat aksi heboh kelima hyungnya itu hanya membuka mulutnya cengo. Hei, dia hanya berteriak biasa bukan? Kenapa aksinya seperti itu.

"A-Aniyaa.. Hyungdeul.. Gwenchana.. Ta-tadi.. adaa Kecoa.. M-Makanya Zelo teriak.." kata Zelo berusaha mencari cari alasan. Dan seketika kelima hyungnya itu menarik nafas lega. Well, karena tak ada menejer hyung, kewajiban mereka untuk menjaga sang magnae secara ekstra pun bertambah. Mereka tak mau zelo sampai kenapa napa. Yah karena mereka tahu, zelo masih sangat muda. Jadi mereka harus menjaga magnae mereka dengan baik.

"Hahh.." hela Yongguk lega seraya menurunkan Zelo ke kasurnya. Sang umma Himchan segera menghampiri zelo dan mengelus ngelus rambut Zelo perlahan.

"Kau ini.. Kita panik kau tahu, aku kira ada kebakaran atau semacamnya." ujar Himchan tersenyum manis seraya menyentil pelan hidung mancung milik Zelo. Zelo hanya menggaruk garuk tengkuknya kikuk. Well, sebenarnya, bukan kecoa alasan dia berteriak tadi..

"Baiklah kalau ada apa apa.. panggil saja nama Daehyun 3 kali, aku pasti datang," sela Daehyun segera menyenggol Himchan kuat dan ikut ikutan mengelus elus rambut sang magnae. Tak lupa dicubitinya pipi chubby milik sang magnae yang menjadi kegemarannya itu.

"Hahaha, kau ini seperti Jin saja Daehyun," ucap Yongguk sambil menjitak pelan kepala Daehyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu, hyungdeul pergi dulu ne Zelo, kalau membutuhkan kami panggil sajaa," lanjut Yongguk hyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu ia segera menggeret ke empat member yang lain keluar. Well, untuk ukuran orang kuat seperti Yongguk, menyeret semua member membernya adalah hal yang mudah, ya, baginya.

Setelah semua hyungnya pergi, Zelo segera mengambil lagi I-Phonenya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak. Well, kalau bukan karena besoknya adalah tanggal 8 April dia tak perlu berteriak teriak seperti itu. Kau tahu tentang 8 April? Jika kau seorang EXOtic pasti kalian mengetahuinya.

Tunggu dulu, exotic?

Exotic? Zelo? Exotic?

ZELO SEORANG EXOTIC? Yap! Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang,

Lihat saja, sekarang dia tengah memluk I-Phonenya yang sedang menampilkan foto 'EXO K' yang menjadi favoritenya. Dan kau tahu kenapa?

Tanggal 8 April adalah Anniversary EXO. Dan untuk seorang Exotic seperti dirinya pasti tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini bukan? Tentu saja tidak.

"Ya ya ya, Aku harus persiapkan sesuatu untuk para member Exo," gumam Zelo antusias tanpa beralih pandang dari wallpaper EXO-nya. "Tapi apa ya?"

Zelo sibuk berfikir, well, untuk ukuran magnae seperti dirinya, menentukan hadiah yang pas itu adalah hal yang susah.

Apalagi, kalian tahu sendiri bukan.. EXO itu adalah.. saingan berat dari grupnya..

EXO dan B.A.P .. adalah saingan besar.

Ukhh~ Pasti tak bisa meminta tolong bantuan hyungdeulnya, ukh! Itu tak mungkinn!

"Umnh, tak mungkin meminta hyungdeul,,," gumam zelo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Coba saja menejer hyung adaa.. Aku bisa minta tolong.." tangan mungil zelo mulai mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yah, aku harus berusaha sendirii.." tekad Zelo seraya bangun dari kasurnya. Yap! Dia harus berusaha sendirii!

^EXO FANS^

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Zelo segera turun untuk sarapan pagi. Well, Jangan lupakan misinya. Ya, dia harus mencari cari hadiah yang pantas untuk para idolanya itu.

"Euymmnn.. Sandwich buatanmu enak, Youngjae. Dan scone ini, hemnn..apalagi Red tea hangatnya.. dan eumnn.. Risotto,, hemnn.." gumam ke lima member B.A.P yang tengah sibuk makan dan memuja muja masakan Yoo Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae yang masih sibuk didapur hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kelima member yang lain. 'seperti tak makan tiga hari saja..' gumam Youngjae.

Setelah selesai makan, Yongguk Himchan Daehyun dan Jongup-pun langsung menghilang tanpa jejak dengan kecepatan diatas kecepatan cahaya(?). Well, jika mereka masih bertahan di meja makan saat mereka sudah selesai makan, mereka harus melaksanakan aturan dari Youngjae. Yaitu mencuci alat makannya sendiri. Zelo yang biasanya ikut kabur-pun kali ini malah dengan sangat senang hati membantu Youngjae mencuci piring.

"Tumben sekali Zelo, kau mau membantu Hyung," kata Youngjae seraya tersenyum hangat kearah Zelo. Sedang Zelo hanya senyum senyum seperti biasa. Well, senyuman ala magnae sudah menandakan 'Ah, sudah kewajibanku hyung,'.

"Ah ne hyung, Boleh aku.. diajari.. cara membuat kue?" tanya zelo malu malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

Youngjae hanya membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

Sang Magnae? Ingin membuat kue?

Apa kau bercanda!?

"Membuat kue? Untuk apa Zelo?" tanya Youngjae dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-Anu.. Untuk seseorang.." ujar Zelo dengan polosnya. Zelo pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Oh No! Dia nyaris memberitahukannya!

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Sedang zelo yang ditanyapun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Aigoo.. ternyata magnaeku sudah besar yah, Kau menyukai seseorang kan Zelo~" ucap Youngjae dengan nada menggoda. Di coleknya pipi chubby milik sang magnae itu.

"A-Ani.. Aku tak menyukai siapa siapa kok!" tangkas Zelo segera menghindar dari Youngjae. Ia mundur beberapa langkah karena takut dengan tatapan Menyelidik milik Youngjae.

"Aku akan mengajari-mu membuat kue jika kau memberitahu siapa orang yang kau suka-" belum selesai Youngjae melanjutkan perkataannya. Zelo segera berlari dari dapur. Well, dia tak mau jika harus berurusan dengan pertanyaan masalah 'suka' atau lebih tepatnya 'cinta'. Karena.. sebenarnya magnae B.A.P ini menaruh hati pada salah satu idolanya di EXO. Tak main adalah Magnae EXO sendiri, Oh Sehun. Namun, Zelo terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya.

Yah, mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai EXO saja dia sudah malu malu, bagaimana jika dia harus mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Oh Sehun? Erhh- kalian harus maklum pada bocah satu ini. Yah, karena usianya yang muda, mungkin dia masih bisa dibilang wajar jika masih mempunyai rasa malu seperti itu.

'Ah!' tiba tiba Zelo mendapatkan ide. Ia segera masuk kekamar Himchan. Disana tampaklah Himchan yang sedang berdiam diri seraya memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin. Zelo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, nah beginilah kelakuan ulzzang di B.A.P, ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya, dia takkan berkutik untuk berhenti memandang rupa dirinya. Err- jika dikatakan dengan bahasa sederhana, hal seperti itu bisa disebut dengan 'narsis'.

"Himchan-hyung~" panggil zelo dengan suara yang dibuat seimut imutnya. Membuat himchan menoleh dan melihat sang magnae yang sedang terhidang(?) imut dihadapannya. Himchan tersenyum melihat sang magnae yang tumben sekali mau berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa hmm nae Zelo?" tanya Himchan seraya menepuk kasur disebelahnya, mengkode supaya zelo duduk di sebelahnya. Zelo yang mengertipun mengangguk imut seraya ikut duduk disebelah umma-nya ini.

"A-Anuu Hyungg.. Engg.. Hyung-kan ulzzang.. Emn, pasti punyaa.. Eyeliner banyak kan?" tanya Zelo malu malu. Himchan mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh magnae-nya ini.

"Eyeliner? Tentu aku punya. Waeyo Zelo-ah?" tanya Himchan seraya mengelus rambut dark blue milik Zelo. Well, inilah kebiasaan Himchan. Mengelus ngelus rambut sang magnae.

"Boleh aku minta, Himchan hyung? Aku tak punya eyeliner.." pinta zelo seraya memasang puppy eyes andalannya. 'Semoga berhasil semoga berhasil' gumam Zelo didalam hati.

"Oh untuk apa Zelo? Tumben sekali kau mau memakai Eyeliner?" Himchan makin bingung dibuatnya. Tapi zelo berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Ahh.. Engg.. Aku.. ingin belajar memakai Eyeliner, Himchan hyung.." kata zelo seraya memainkan ujung kaosnya. Ingin rasanya Himchan mencubit pipi sosok imut di depannya ini. Namun apa daya? Himchan hanya bisa menahan nafsunya(?) untuk mencubit pipi Zelo. Yah, dia harus menjaga image-nya di depan sang magnae. Err- yah biasalah, Kim Himchan memang selalu begini.

"Ingin belajar? Baiklah tunggu sebentar," Himchan segera bangkit dari tempatnya, ia membuka kotak yang berwarna coklat yang ada di mejanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah eyeliner dari dalamnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Zelo, "Ini, isinya tinggal setengah, tapi lumayan untuk belajar lohh!"

Zelo hanya menerima-nya dengan tak enak hati. 'Bagaimana aku menghadiahkan ini untuk idolaku jika cuma setengah, AAARRGHHH!' batin zelo dalam hati nampak berteriak teriak frustasi, namun di depan Himchan ia kini sedang memamerkan senyum manisnya seraya menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya yang membuat Himchan luluh.

"Baiklah Himchan hyungg, Aku pergi dulu nde, Terimakasih Eyelinernya,"

^EXO FANS^

Zelo menarik nafas berat. Ditatapnya semua barang yang ia kumpulkan dengan mengemis kepada Hyungdeulnya. Well, eyeliner bekas dari Himchan, Buku leadership bekas dari Yongguk, Sepatu baru yang kotor dari Jongup, dan mp3 player (yang sebenarnya sudah rusak tapi diperbaiki lagi) dari Daehyun. Zelo memijit kepalanya Frustasi.

Mana mungkin ia memberikan hadiah seperti ini kepada sunbae-nya?! Terlebih lagi mereka adalah idolanya. Aish, ini memalukan.

Zelo-pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur frustasi. Yah, kira kira barang apa yang dapat dia dapatkan tanpa usaha yang besar ya? Zelo-pun tampak berfikir keras, sambil mengingat ngingat kebiasaan para idola-nya itu. Seketika ia-pun mengingat kebiasaan sang pujaan hati. Oh Sehun. Hem tunggu dulu, sepertinya dia tahu..

Ah ya!

BUBBLE TEA!

Zelo menepuk dahinya, "Gyaaa, Pabo! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?!"

ujar Zelo seraya menyergah dompetnya, ia melihat masih ada beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya. Zelo-pun menarik nafas lega dan menarik senyum manisnya. Akhirnyaaa...

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya meminta Hyungdeul untuk mengantarnya membeli Bubble Tea!

^EXO FANS^

"Ani! Kau pergi saja sendiri!" begitulah ucapan pedas dari Jongup dan Youngjae yang masih asyik bermain PS di ruang tengah. Dengan hati berat dan sedih, akhirnya Zelo segera berlalu dari kedua hyungnya itu. Hah, tak disangka kalau jawabannya akan seperti itu. Sang magnae malang itupun hanya melirik layar iphone yang ada di tangannya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tenang saja bias, aku akan mendapatkan Bubble tea-mu!" kata Zelo seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Melihat sepasang Umma Appa yang sibuk berselisih entah karena apa.

Dengan wajah memelasnya, Zelo menarik narik baju kedua 'Appa dan Umma'-nya itu. "Hyungieyaa.. Temenin Zelo beli bubble tea, yuk!"

"BUBBLE TEA?! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BUBBLE TEA!" bentak Yongguk tiba tiba dan sontak membuat Zelo kaget.

"HEI! KAU TAK BOLEH MEMARAHI MAGNAE!" bentak Himchan seraya mendorong pundak Yongguk.

Zelo yang melihat pertengkaran ini malah semakin sedih. Hatinya porak poranda, antara sedih, kecewa, marah, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Yah, untuk ukuran magnae seperti dirinya, hal seperti ini adalah hal yang menyedihkan baginya.

Dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dia-pun segera melangkah ke ruang tengah lagi. Kali ini ditambah Daehyun yang tengah membaca majalahnya. Zelo menarik nafas berat, pasti hyungnya tak mau. Dengan sebal Zelo segera membanti I-Phonenya kearah Sofa. Tepat mengenai Daehyun.

"HYUNGDEUL MENYEBALKAN! ZELO BENCI! Hiks.. BENCI! Hiks.. Hiks.." Zelo yang mulai terisak pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pitu kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di kasur. Dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Kenapa hari ini nampak begitu berat baginya? Hah, hari ini tak berjalan dengan mulus. Semuanya berantakkan!

Sedangkan diluar, ketika Jongup hendak menyusul Zelo, Sepasang tangan menariknya kuat agar tak beranjak pergi—yah, tak lain orang itu adalah Daehyun. Iapun juga memanggil Yongguk dan Himchan yang rupanya hendak menyusul Zelo juga.

"Kalian sadar tidak apa yang dilakukan Zelo sedari tadi?!" tanya Daehyun setengah berbisik kepada yang lainnya.

"Molla, Sikapnya aneh hari ini, memang ada apa?"tanya Himchan antusias.

"Lihat lah ini.." ujar Daehyun seraya menunjukkan layar Iphone Zelo.

"Jadi.. Zelo.."

semuanya pun berpandangan satu sama lain.

^EXO FANS^

[Zelo_POV]

"Zelo.. Bangunlah.."

Aku merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang tengah mengguncang guncangkan tubuhku. Aku mencoba tuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan, sesekali aku mengatupkannya, rasa kantuk-ku menjadi jadi. Akupun mengucek kedua kelopak mataku. Dan tampak-lah dihadapanku sesosok magnae EXO-K yang tengah memperhatikan diriku. Aku segera terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari posisiku. Hei, seingatku tadi aku sedang menangis di kamar, kenapa tiba tiba.. aku ada di sebuah sofa merah.. dan terlebih lagi dihadapanku.. adalah..

seorang.. PUJAAN HATIKU!

"A-Aku pasti bermimpi!" ujarku tak percaya sambil mengerjab ngerjabkan kedua mataku.

Sosok Sehun dihadapanku hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkahku, "Ani, kau tak mimpi. Sekarang kau ada di dorm EXO K," katanya di sela sela tawanya. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku.. benar benar butuh.. Ruangan kosong untuk berteriak! SEKARANGG! w)

"Ba-Bagaimana a-Aku bi-bisa sampai ke-kesini?!" ucapku gugup seraya berusaha menormalisir detak jantungku. Ukh! Kali ini detak jantungku tak bisa berkompromi. Degup ini terlalu kencang. Apa sehun hyung mendengarnya ya?

"Ikutlah," Sehun menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Ukh! Tuhan,, Aku berharap aku tak bermimpi. Aigoo, ini benar benar.. aishh! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya! Perasaan ini.. terlalu bahagiaa!

Sehun hyung membawaku ke bagian belakang dorm, tepatnya ke halaman belakang dorm EXO K. dan tampaklah disana ke 5 hyungku tengah asyik bersama ke 5 member yang lain. Aku mengerjabkan mataku tak percaya. Akupun segera menemui hyungdeul-ku yang lain.

"Yongguk-hyung! A-Apa maksudnya ini!?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Kau EXO Fans kan? Kenapa tak bilang hmm? Kita ini juga EXO Fans! Dan lihat, kita diundang ke perayaan kecil kecialan untuk Anniversary-nya EXO! Berterimakasihlah kepada Daehyun, Zelo!" kata Yongguk hyung berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi aku masih mengerutkan alisku tak mengerti.

"Tadi kau berusaha mencari cari hadiah bukan? Kita semua sudah mengganti hadiah hadiahnya menjadi lebih baik. Dan kau bisa bertemu idola-mu. Kau sedari tadi sibuk untuk Anniversary mereka bukan?" kata Daehyun seraya tersenyum kearahku, "Kenapa kau tak jujur saja pada hyung-mu eoh? Kau tak mempercayai hyungmu?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu.. A-Aku.."

"Kkk~ Yasudahlah, Magnae. Kau bersenang senang dulu dengan idolamu. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Baekhyun-hyung," kata Daehyun memotong pembicaraanku, "Satu hal yang kau harus tahu, kau harus mempercayakan hyungmu, Zelo" kata Daehyun seraya memberiku 2 botol bubble tea. Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mengkodekanku untuk segera memberikannya pada idolaku—ya, Oh Sehun.

Aku tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Tak kusangka, Hyungdeulku begitu baik padaku. Aigoo.. kenapa aku tak mempercayai mereka sedari tadi!?

Hahh.. Yang penting aku harus memberi Bubble tea ini dulu,

"Se-Sehun hyung.. Ini untukmuu.." ujar-ku malu malu seraya memberikan bubble tea kepada sehun hyung. Sehun hyung hanya tersenyum hangat seraya menerima bubble tea pemberianku.

"Terimakasih, Zelo. Tak kusangka kau benar benar manis," kata Sehun hyung seraya mengelus elus rambut dark blue milikku. Oh Tuhan! Oh Gosh! Apa yang dia katakan?! Aku?! Manis?! Ra-rasanya aku ingin pingsaaan m) "Tapi, bukan Bubble tea yang aku ingin-kan sekarang."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, "Lalu apa?"

Sehun hyung mendekatiku telingaku seraya berbisik pelan, "Dirimu, Choi Junhong"

Dan tiba tiba pipiku memanas mendengarnya. E-Ehh?! A-Apa maksudnya t-tadi!?

Kenapa se-sehun hyung ha-hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya?

E-E-Ehh?!

"Ehm, Karena kebetulan member B.A.P libur, dan juga EXO. Bagaimana jika, Kalian menginap disini dahulu eoh? Kelihatannya seru menginap bersama sesama Rookie grup," ujar Suho hyung—sang leader EXO K.

"BAIKLAAHHH!"

_Dan Entah mengapa, hari ini rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Well, aku tak bisa melupakan hari ini.._

**THE END**

**Mian Gaje xD**

**Kritik dan saran membangun sangat dibutuhkan.. Gamsahamnidaa.. #bow bareng B.A.P+EXO**


End file.
